Secret Agent Parents
by Eszie
Summary: What will happen when Victor and Anita have to take care of a baby which was found near the U.Z.Z. base?
1. Chapter 1

_I had this idea some time ago, so I figured I should write it down and place it on the internet. It's a dull idea, but still. I like it.  
I only own Eliza Fox, she's mine.  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

**

* * *

**

**TSS – Secret (Agent) Parents  
**

It was a typical Tuesday. It was nice weather to take over the world and Doctor Doctor agreed with that.

"You can't stop me!" She yelled to the agents of U.Z.Z.

"You wanna bet?" Secret Agent Victor Volt said and Doctor Doctor laughed.

"You know you can't catch me!" she laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Secret Agent Anita Knight said with a smile and they flew to the spider base of Doctor Doctor.

"Once I'll rule the world forever!" Doctor Doctor said before she and her expendables disappeared.

"At least she's gone." Victor said when he and Anita walked into the Briefing Room.

"That's true." Anita said with a smile and she sat down in her chair.

"Well done, team." Changed Daily said. "You stopped Doctor Doctor once again from take over the world. As you know, for reasons of security, my name is Changed Daily. And today you may call me…" he took his communicator out of his pocket and looked to the screen. "Oh…Sparkling Snowflake."

Victor, Anita and Professor Professor started to laugh.

"Sparkling Snowflake, we found something when we headed to the base." Special Agent Ray said when he walked into the Briefing Room.

"So, what is it?" Sparkling Snowflake asked.

"This." Ray held up a picnic basket and Victor and Anita walked towards it.

"It can't be." Anita whispered, but Ray nodded.

"But, who would do such a thing?" Victor asked.

"Poor thing." Anita said and she looked to Ray. "Can I pick her up?"

Ray nodded. "I don't see why you can't." he said.

Anita grabbed the little girl out of the basket. "Who would leave you behind on the streets?" she whispered. "She is less than a year old."

Sparkling Snowflake cleared his throat. "Victor, Anita, I think it's a good thing that you two look after this little girl."

"We?" Victor and Anita said at the same time. "But…"

"Yes, you two." Professor Professor said with a smile. "You're the best team of U.Z.Z. So, if you two can chase the bad guys away, you can take care of a baby too."

"That's an order." Sparkling Snowflake said and Anita and Victor looked to each other.

"But, how about her parents?" Anita asked.

"We'll go and look for them." Ray said and he went away.

Victor looked to Anita. "Maybe we should go to my mother's place. Maybe she has some baby stuff left that we can use. You don't know how long this would take."

"Alright." Anita said and they walked out of the Briefing Room.

---

"Mum, are you home?" Victor called when he walked into Mildred's house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" sounded and Mildred walked into the living room. "What's…." Mildred couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Anita holding a baby. "What's happening here? Is this your…"

"What? Nononono." Anita said immediately. "Ray found her, she was left behind on the streets."

"And I thought that you would have some baby stuff left." Victor said.

"I see." Mildred said. "I think I have something at the attic."

"I'll look." Victor said and he walked away.

"I'm really sorry that I reacted that way." Mildred said when she and Anita sat down at the couch. "For a moment I thought she was your baby."

Anita smiled. "I understand." she said. "Maybe we should have called first."

"Well, I know now that she isn't your baby." Mildred said with a little smile and she looked to the baby. "She's very cute."

Anita nodded. "I know. I just can believe which kind of parents would leave her behind in a picnic basket."

Mildred thought for a moment. "You know, the disadvantage of babies is that they crawl into things. Maybe she crawled into the basket and Ray found her."

"You think something like that happened?" Anita asked.

Mildred laughed a little bit. "I have some experience with that. When Victor was just a few months old, he crawled into a clothes basket. It took me hours to find him."

Anita laughed. "He was a real rascal I guess." she said with a smile.

"He was a cute little baby." Mildred said with a smile and she stood up.

"What are you…?" Anita watched Mildred walking away. Not much later came Mildred back, with some old picture. Anita started to laugh, she had already an idea what could be on that picture.

"This is a picture when Victor was just three months old." Mildred said when she sat down at the couch. Anita took a look to the picture. It showed a young man with a little boy in his arms.

"Is…is that Lionel?" Anita asked and Mildred nodded. "Victor looks like his father like this."

"I know." Mildred said.

"But I think he looks more like you, Mildred."

"Well, I guess I have everything I need." suddenly sounded and Victor walked into the living room. "Is it okay if I borrow your car, mum? Because it's a lot of stuff."

"Sure." Mildred said. "But, where are you going to place it?"

"We're going to place it in the U.Z.Z. base." Anita said while she stood up. "In my night bunker."

"So when Anita is really tired, I could take it over from her and take care of the baby." Victor said with a smile. "I'm really sorry we scared you a little bit, mum."

"It's alright." Mildred said and she looked to the two of them. "Take care." and Victor and Anita left Mildred's house.

---

"Do you think that happened to her?"

Kowalski, Eliza and Anita were sitting in Anita's night bunker. While Victor and Ray were repairing the old baby stuff, told Anita the women about Mildred's suggestion.

"It could be a possibility." Anita said.

"I hope that happened." Kowalski said. "Otherwise I would throw the parents in jail when I'll find them."

"It makes sense." Eliza said while Victor walked into the room with a cradle. "I mean, babies do crawl into strange places and Doctor Doctor tried to attack us with some kind of storm-machine."

"You mean that the baby crawled into the basket and that got blown away by Doctor Doctor's storm-machine." Victor said and Eliza nodded.

"I talked with Sparkling Snowflake and until we found the parents of this girl, it's better that you don't do any missions for now, Anita." Ray said when he walked into the room.

Anita sighed. "If I really have to."

Victor looked to Anita. "When you really need some action, just call me, alright?" he said and Anita smiled.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

---

The day ended without many problems. It was something totally new for Victor and Anita, but they managed it.

"You know," Anita said while she rocked the little baby into sleep. She and Victor were sitting in her emergency bunker. They had to stay the night there, because it was a lot easier for the two of them. "I think we should give her a name."

Victor looked to Anita. "I don't know." he said. "You know what they say when you give something a name, you get attached to it."

Anita gave Victor an angry glare. "It's 'someone' and 'her' in this case." she snapped at him. "And I already thought about some names. Like, Abby. I've always liked that name."

"You know what I meant, Anita." Victor said. "It's the best for everyone that we don't give her a name."

"It means 'happiness' or 'smile'." Anita carried on, not listening to Victor complains. "I think it suits her."

Victor sighed. He knew he lost this battle and he had to admit that it would be easier to give the little girl a name. "Alright." he grumbled.

Anita smiled. "I knew you would like it." she whispered and she looked to the little girl, who was in a deep sleep right now.

Victor just sighed. "If there is something wrong, I'll be next to you." he said and he looked to Anita. "Good night."

"Good night, Victor." Anita said and Victor walked away. She looked to the little girl. "I think I'll put you in bed, Abby." she whispered and she placed Abby in her cradle. She could understand why Mildred was a little bit shocked that afternoon, Abby looked a little bit like Anita and Victor. _Don't be silly, Anita. Those changes are really small. You're just tired and then you start to see things like this_, Anita thought. But still, Abby's hair was light-brown and around her nose started to show some freckles. Anita sighed and she went to her bed.

* * *

_I think I have the next and last chapter finished by tomorrow. Good night and see you tomorrow!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, how does it feel to be a mother?"

Kowalski and Eliza sat at the same lunch table as Anita was sitting and they looked how Anita feed Abby.

Anita chuckled a little bit. "To be honest, it does feel wonderful. To take care of a little life."

"I can understand that." Kowalski said with a smile. "And, how does Victor do it as father?"

Anita smiled. "He asks me every time if I need some rest and if he needs to help me with something."

"But didn't you let him help you?" Eliza asked.

"He's really wonderful with her." Anita answered. "He really likes to take care of her."

"You're talking about me, right?" Victor said with a smile and he sat down next to Anita. "How is she?"

"She's great. She just had her bottle and I think I'm going to put her into her bed."

"Shall I do it?" Victor asked when Anita stood up, but Anita shook her head.

"It's alright." she said and she walked away.

"I think she would be a great mother when she has one of her own." Ray said when he sat down. "She takes care of the baby like she is Anita's daughter."

"Maybe she is Anita's daughter." Eliza laughed. "I mean, she looks a little bit like Anita."

Victor looked up. "Do you really think…?" he tried to remember when Anita acted different than normal.

"Come on, Victor. If she was really pregnant, we would have seen it." Kowalski said with a smile.

"That's true." Victor said, but he was still thinking.

"And to calm your nerves, Victor, I did already a DNA test. She isn't your and Anita's daughter." Ray said.

"Who said I thought she could be our daughter?" Victor said.

Eliza gave him a big smile. "Because you're acting like that."

"So… Alright, I admit, I thought she was our daughter, but only for a moment." Victor looked to Ray. "Did you already find her real parents?"

Ray shook his head. "We're still looking, but the damage is great after Doctor Doctor's storm, so it can take just a little while."

---

Meanwhile walked Anita with Abby into her emergency bunker. Just when Anita wanted to place Abby in her cradle, Abby started to cry.

"Shh, what's wrong, Abby?" Anita whispered and she tried to rock her to sleep, but it didn't work. And suddenly, Anita started to sing.

_Hush little baby, _

_don't say a word. _

_Momma's going to buy you a mocking bird. _

_If that mocking bird won't sing, _

_momma's going to buy you a diamond ring. _

Kent and Kowalski walked by Anita's emergency bunker when they heard her sing.

"Did you know Anita had such a wonderful voice?" Kent asked to Kowalski and Kowalski shook her head.

"It's really beautiful." Kowalski said.

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_momma's going to buy you a looking glass._

_If that looking glass gets broke,_

_momma's going to buy you a Billy goat._

_If that Billy goat won't pull,_

_momma's going to buy you cart and bull._

More and more agents gathered at the outside of Anita's emergency bunker. They didn't know that Anita had such a beautiful voice.

"What's going on here?" Ray asked when he saw the agents together. The most agents rushed away, but Kent, Kowalski, Scott and Todd looked to Ray,

"Don't you hear that?" Kowalski asked.

"Hear what?" Ray said.

"Anita's voice. It's beautiful." Scott said and Todd nodded.

"I've never heard it before." Todd said.

_If that cart and bull turns over,_

_momma's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

_If that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_momma's going to buy you a horse and cart._

_If that horse and cart fall down,_

_you'll still be the sweetest baby in town._

Anita looked to Abby. She was asleep again and Anita placed her in her cradle. Anita turned around and she saw Ray walking up to her.

"I think you should close your bunker the next time you need to sing Abby to sleep." he said.

"Why?" Anita asked and she saw Kent, Kowalski, Scott and Todd walking away. "They were listening outside, right?" Ray nodded. "I don't mind. Abby's asleep, that's all what matters right now." she looked to Ray. "Did you already find her parents?"

"We're looking for them every where, I think it'll take a day, maybe two to locate them."

Anita nodded. "I hope you'll find them. I think she starts to miss them."

---

It was two a.m. when a cry sounded through the U.Z.Z. base.

"I'm already here." Anita whispered and she picked up Abby. "Don't cry."

But how many times Anita tried to calm Abby down with 'Hush little baby', it didn't work. And suddenly, she remembered something. A few days earlier, she found a picture of her mother. And at the back of the picture was a song written down. Anita tried to remember the words and she started to sing:

_  
Bonne nuit cher enfant  
Dans tes langes blancs  
Repose joyeux  
En revant des cieux  
_

Victor walked into the emergency bunker to ask Anita if he could help her. He stopped when he heard her sing. He didn't know that her voice could be so beautiful. _Her children would be asleep in no-time when they would hear her sing_, he thought.

_  
Quand le jour reviendra  
Tu te reveilleras  
Quand le jour reviendra  
Tu te reveiller__as  
_

Anita looked to Abby, she was asleep again and Anita noticed Victor standing there.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." Victor apologized when Anita placed Abby in her cradle.

"It's alright." Anita whispered and she looked to Abby. "I really hope Ray will find her parents."

"She starts to miss them, right?" Victor asked and Anita nodded. "The poor girl. Suddenly with two totally unknown people."

"I know." Anita said. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Anita." Victor said and Anita looked to him.

"What is it?"

"You have a beautiful voice, did you know that?" he asked and Anita smiled.

"I'm starting to become a little bit aware of that." and she told Victor what happened that afternoon.

Victor gave her a little smile. "If you would have kids of your own, they will asleep in a few seconds." he said. "Good night."

Anita looked to him as he walked away. His last words confused her a little bit. For a moment she thought that he said 'of our own', but she knew he wouldn't ever say a thing like that.

---

"You look a little bit tired." Eliza looked to her friend. "Everything alright?"

"If you don't count the times that I had to go up because Abby was crying, then yeah, I'm alright." Anita said with a yawn. "I'm glad Victor took over the care over Abby, I feel very tired right now."

Kowalski snickered a little bit. "Get used to it, because when you're a mother of your own, you'll have to do this too."

Anita looked to her. "I hope it'll take a long time before I'll be a mother." she sighed.

Eliza laughed a little bit. "And don't forget you'll be pregnant first."

"I know, so now I hope it'll take a very long time before I'll be a mother."

"Hey, why don't you lie down for a minute? You haven't sleep for a lot of hours." Victor said as he walked to the table where the women sat.

"That's true." Anita yawned and she stood up. "I'll see you later." and she walked away.

"So, how is the little Abby doing?" Kowalski asked.

"I think she starts to miss her parents. The whole night she didn't do anything else but crying and sleeping a little bit." Victor said and he looked to the baby.

"Poor girl." Eliza said and she looked to Abby. "She is really sweet."

Victor nods. "I know." he said with a smile.

"Victor, have you seen Anita?" sounded and Ray walked to them.

"She just went to her emergency bunker. To get some sleep. Why?"

"I found Abby's parents." Ray said and he looked to Victor. "But I see that you have her."

"We'll get Anita." the women said and they rushed away.

"Victor, these are Camilla and Peter Smith. They are the parents of Abigail." a young woman with light-brown hair and a young man with blond hair stood still next to Ray.

"Abigail!" Camilla said and she rushed to Victor. Victor gave her her daughter back and he smiled a little bit. "I'm so glad we found you back."

"Thank you for all the caring." Peter said.

"It's nothing." Victor said as Anita walked to them. "This is my partner, Anita Knight. She took care off Abigail most of the time."

"Thank you, Ms. Knight." Camilla said with a smile.

"It's nothing, really." Anita said. "But I guess she missed you a lot."

"Where did you find her?" Peter asked.

"In a picnic basket, just near the park." Ray said.

"We were at the park yesterday." Camilla said. "I guess she crawled into the basket. You little rascal."

"Thanks again." Peter said with a smile and he gave Victor and Anita a hand before he and Camilla left with Abby.

"Her real name is Abigail?" Anita said and Ray nodded. "That's amazing."

Victor smiled. "I think you're not the only one who loves that name." he said and Anita smiled.

"I'm glad she's back at her parents." Anita said and suddenly the communicators went off.

"We'll take care of it." Kowalski, Eliza and Ray said and they rushed away.

Victor looked to Anita. "You know," he said. "you would be a perfect mother."

"Really?" Anita asked and Victor nodded.

"I mean, you almost knew her name and you took care of her like you were her mother."

Anita gave Victor a little smile. "You know," she said. "for a few moments I really thought she was my daughter. I mean…"

"She looked a little bit like us, right?" Victor said and Anita nodded. "Well, it doesn't matter."

"She's with her parents now and that's the most important thing." Anita smiled.

"Are you ready for some action?" Victor asked.

"Let's go." Anita said and together they went to their sky-bikes, to another adventure.

* * *

_I hope you liked the story.  
Next is the translation of the French song. It's the French version of Brams lullaby. Sung by Celine Dion, it's really beautiful song.  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

_Bonne nuit cher enfant  
Dans tes langes blancs  
Repose joyeux  
En revant des cieux_

Good night dear child  
In your white sheets  
Rest happy  
Dreaming of Heaven

_Quand le jour reviendra  
Tu te reveilleras  
Quand le jour reviendra  
Tu te reveilleras_

When day will be back  
You'll wake up again  
When day will be back  
You'll wake up again


End file.
